Officer Down
by Smusher6
Summary: The life of a police officer can be very dangerous. Though Japan doesn't suffer as much violent crime as the US, bad things can still happen every day. How will one officer's friends and family cope with the possibility that she may never wake up?
1. The Accident

**Officer Down**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Another Day on the Force

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hello everyone, and welcome to my newest story. I've put A New Hunt on hold for this, so I hope you all enjoy it. This story will only be about 5 or so chapters long, and said chapters are likely to be relatively short. My apologies in advance if you don't like that. But hey, it's quality over quantity, right?<strong>

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"That was some good work today, Narumi." A police officer with light brown hair and green eyes said as Yui returned from booking a convenience store robber.<p>

"Aw it was nothing, really." Yui said, scratching the back of her head.

"You don't have to be so modest." The officer said. "After all, it isn't every day that something like this happens around here."

"Officer Vickery has a point." Another man said as he walked in from his office.

"Chief!" Yui said as she gave a quick salute.

"What's got you so formal today anyways?" The chief asked, motioning for Yui to calm down.

"Oh, well…" Yui said, putting her arms at her sides. "My little cousin is graduating high school in a few days, and I'm really excited for her." She said.

"Really?" Officer Vickery asked. "Congratulations. You must be proud of her."

"Yeah. It was a real come from behind win too!" Yui said, obviously getting excited. "Her grades have been kind of poor lately, but she's really picked it up. Just in time too."

"Well good for her." The chief said with a nod. "Anyways, get back out there. You've still got a couple more hours today. You too officer Vickery."

"Yes sir!" Both Yui and officer Vickery said as they made for the door. They both got into a squad car, Vickery getting into the driver's seat.

"Move over, Chris." Yui said. "I'm driving."

"Oh, no. No freakin' way!" Chris said.

"Why not?" Yui asked, pouting a bit.

"Because last time I let you drive the squad car, we almost got pulled over!"

"Oh come on!" Yui whined. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Just get in the passenger side." Vickery said.

"Oh, okay. Fine." Yui grumbled as she went around to the other side of the car and got into the passenger's seat. As the squad car left the parking lot, a bright red car went screaming past the two officers.

"Whoa!" Chris yelled as he turned on the siren. "Man, I would think that was you driving if I didn't know any better!" He laughed as he went into pursuit.

"Thanks for that." Yui grumbled as she grabbed the radio to call in the pursuit. "Officers Narumi and Vickery in pursuit of a red Nissan Sentra, license plate SQWBS."

"Okay, I think he's stopping." Chris said. Sure enough, the driver was pulling over. "Okay Yui, why don't you take this?" Chris said.

"Why me?" Yui asked. "I've already gotten a spot in the light today."

"Yeah, but I don't really like all the attention and stuff. You take care of this."

"Alright. If you're sure." Yui said, stepping out of the vehicle while Chris stayed and kept an eye on the radio.

Yui tapped on the window on the driver's side of the car as she walked up. "Sir, could you please roll down your window?"

"Yeah, sure." The man behind the wheel said as he rolled the window down, revealing his brown hair, green eyes, and tired face. "Hello officer."

"Hello sir." Yui said, holding out her hand. "Can I see your license and registration please?"

"Sure, here you go." He said, handing his license to Yui.

"Okay Mr. Kyle Queens." Yui said, flipping through the documents. "Do you know how fast you were going?"

"Last I looked at the speedometer it said 40 kilometers per hour, ma'am." Kyle said.

"Well when you blew past us, it looked like you had to be going at least 64." Yui said. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to write you up."

"Dammit." Kyle sighed as he accepted the ticket. "Alright, I'll get this taken care of. Sorry for the trouble officer."

"Don't let it happen again, okay?" Yui said.

"Right. I hope the rest of your day goes better than mine." Kyle said as he rolled his window back up and started pulling away.

"He seems nice." Yui said as she turned to walk back to the cruiser. Suddenly, officer Vickery jumped out of the cruiser and waved his arms wildly.

"YUI! MOVE!" He yelled.

"What?" Yui asked as she turned around just in time to see a green car heading towards her. Yui felt herself get thrown into the air, and then felt nothing after she hit the ground.

**Several Hours Later**

"We've done all we can for now." A young, tired looking doctor said as he hung a clipboard on the door to Yui's hospital room. "She's in a coma, and she's not responsive."

"Is she going to be okay?" Chris Vickery asked.

The doctor gave a heavy sigh before answering. "We aren't sure yet." He said. "Mrs. Narumi's injuries are extensive. Even if she woke up, she might never walk again. Unfortunately, that is looking at the bright side." The doctor sighed again. "I'm very sorry."

"Yui…" Chris said, looking through the small window into Yui's room. "Come on, pull through this."

"If you like, you can go in and visit her for a few minutes." The doctor said.

"Can I, really?" Chris asked.

"Technically, I'm not supposed to until family arrives." The doctor said. "But, I think you should be allowed to see your partner. If anyone asks, you're her cousin. Got it?"

"Got it. Thanks doctor…"

"Dorian." The doctor said. "Doctor John Dorian."

"Right. Thanks doctor Dorian." Chris said as he entered Yui's room.

"Hey there, Yui. What's up?" Chris asked as he sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"I dunno. What's up with you? And why are we here?" Yui asked as she got out of bed and stood next to Chris.

"Man, I don't even know what to say…" Chris said, sighing and looking at the floor.

"Hello? How about telling me what's got you so down." Yui said. "That'd be a start."

"I still can't believe this." He said. "I know police work can be dangerous, but this is just unfair."

"What are you talking about?" Yui asked.

"I mean, that guy just came out of nowhere." Chris said, his hands beginning to shake. "If only I had gone to give that guy the ticket instead."

"Whoa, Chris." Yui said, taking another step towards her friend. "What's gotten into you?"

"Maybe then things would have been different." Chris said, clutching his legs tightly. "DAMMIT!" He yelled suddenly, surprising Yui.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Yui exclaimed.

"If only I went out there instead, then you would be okay!" Chris exclaimed. "It's all my fault!" He said as his chest began to heave.

"Hey, what do you mean it's your fault?" Yui asked. "And besides, I'm fine, see?" She said as she tried to put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. However, Yui was surprised when her hand passed right through Chris's shoulder. "What the?" Yui asked as she tried a few more times, always getting the same result.

"I'm sorry, Yui." Chris muttered. "It's my fault you ended up like this. It should have been me instead."

"So wait, that means…" Yui said, looking over nervously at the hospital bed. "That's me?" She asked, terrified, as she looked at what could only be her under layers of casts and bandages. Sure enough, Yui soon found herself staring into her own face. Her eyes were closed, and she was hooked up to a breathing machine. There was still some dried blood on her forehead and her face was badly swollen. "Does this mean…" Yui didn't want to finish that sentence.

"You aren't dead." Came another feminine voice. When Yui turned around, she saw someone she never expected to see.

"Aunt Kanata?" She asked, looking down at her long dead aunt.

"Hello Yui-chan." Kanata said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, there you go. The plot is set, and the story is starting to roll. Apologies again for a short first chapter, but this is going to be a rather short story. ANyways, next update will be to Lucky Temptations, then to UnLucky Space, then to this. Rinse and repeat.<strong>

**Look forward to it!**


	2. Otaku's Tears

**Officer Down**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Otaku's Tears

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hello everyone. Chapter two of Officer Down is here. Please enjoy the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aunt Kanata, what are you doing here?" Yui asked as she stared in disbelief at her dead aunt.<p>

"I'm here to help you through this difficult time." Kanata said. "You're family. I want to ease your burden as best as I can."

"Thank you, but I'm still not even sure what my burden is." Yui said. "I mean, you said I'm not dead. That means I'm going to pull through, right?"

Kanata looked down at her feet sadly. "That is still… Uncertain… At this point." Kanata said.

Yui felt like she had just swallowed a sack of rocks. "So you're saying I might not…"

"I won't lie to you." Kanata said. "There is a possibility that you will never wake up. Even if you did, it is likely that your life would never be the same."

"What does that mean?" Yui asked.

"I don't know." Kanata said. "In the best case scenario, you will have suffered very little brain damage. Even so, your reflexes will never be as sharp, and it will take months of training and therapy to even be able to write your own name."

"But I…" Yui said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't believe…"

"It's okay." Kanata said, pulling Yui into a hug. "I'm here to help in any way I can."

"How can you help?" Yui asked as Kanata pulled away from the hug.

"Right now, your body is in very bad condition." Kanata explained. "The doctors are doing all that they can, but they aren't sure if you will make it. Just by being here, I am keeping your spirit bound to your body."

"So I'll stay alive as long as you're here?" Yui asked.

"Correct. Unfortunately, I don't have an unlimited amount of time here." Kanata said. "I only have until midnight tonight. After that, I fear those machines will not be enough to sustain you."

"So at midnight, I'll be…"

"Not necessarily." Kanata said. "Do not give up hope. Your condition may stabilize yet."

"I hope so." Yui said as she looked at the clock in the room.

**1:26 PM**

Kanata suddenly seemed to tense up, drawing Yui's attention. "Aunt Kanata, what's the matter?"

"Oh. Nothing is wrong." Kanata said. "I feel that So-kun and Konata are here."

"Really?" Yui asked. Sure enough, Yui saw Konata and Sojiro Izumi walk in front of the room's window. As soon as she looked inside, Konata made a short lunge for the door handle. Sojiro grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around before she could open the door.

"Konata, I understand that you're worried." Sojiro said. "I am too but please, try to stay calm."

"But-" Konata tried to protest.

"Please, Konata." Sojiro said, choking up a little bit. "If you lose it, I will too. C'mon. Let's go visit Yui." He said, leading the way into the room.

Chris stood up from his chair and addressed Sojiro. "Hi. I'm officer Vickery, Yui's partner on the force." He said, shaking Sojiro's hand.

"Sojiro Izumi." Sojiro said. "She's my niece."

"If you'd like me to leave, I will." Chris said.

Sojiro looked at Konata who simply nodded her head silently. "I think that might be best." Sojiro said to the officer.

"Right." Officer Vickery said as he opened the door. "My prayers are with you." He said as he left and moved to the waiting room.

"Yui-nee-san…" Konata said, her eyes beginning to water.

"Yui," Sojiro said, "I'm sorry Yutaka isn't here right now. She was with one of her friends when we got the call. She should be here before long."

"That's right." Yui said. "I wonder how Yutaka is taking this news."

"The doctor said it was pretty bad." Konata said as tears fell from her eyes. "It's funny." She said with a loud sniff. "Whenever something bad happens in games, it's usually nothing a healing potion or two can't fix." She said, giving a weak chuckle through her tears.

"Konata." Sojiro said, his eyes filling with water as well.

"But now we're caught with a party member out and no phoenix downs." She said, bowing her head as she sobbed.

"Konata, don't cry." Sojiro said, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "She can still pull through." He said. "The doctor said so, remember?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts." Sojiro said. "We need to hold on to the hope that she will make it through this."

"So-kun…" Kanata said. "You're still such a good person."

"And Kanata, if you can hear me…" Sojiro said, looking directly at Kanata.

"So-kun?" Kanata asked as she gasped a little bit.

"Please watch over Yui, and help her however you can." Sojiro said. "Konata, I'll be in the waiting room if you need me. Go ahead and take your time." He said with a smile as he placed a hand comfortingly on Konata's shoulder.

"Okay dad." Konata said as Sojiro left the room, turning back with concern before closing the door and heading toward the waiting room.

"Could he see us just then?" Yui asked.

"No." Kanata said. "I think he could sense our presence a little bit though. That's why he looked over here."

"Hey, Yui-nee-san." Konata said, walking up the side of the bed and grabbing Yui's hand.

"Oh?" Yui said as she felt a slight pressure on her right hand.

"I… I really don't know what to say right now." Konata said. "Usually in games there's some sort of speech or something that characters say in these situations. Things are a lot different in real life though. Yui-nee-san, if there's any chance that you might end up okay, just give me some kind of signal. Anything." She said, her tears falling onto Yui's hand.

Yui tightened her right hand, and to her amazement, her body responded by very slightly twitching her right fingertips.

Konata's face lit up at the movement. "Hold on nee-san!" Konata exclaimed, more tears falling from her eyes. "You can beat this! With my help, you can't lose! After all," she said with another loud sniff, "in some circles, they say that the tears of otaku girls have healing properties." Konata said with a light chuckle as she let go of Yui's hand and backed up towards the door. "You can do it." Konata said. "Please don't give up."

"Thanks, Konata." Yui said, her eyes beginning to water as well.

"Sojiro's done such a good job raising her." Kanata said. "She's a little geekier than I hoped, but at least she seems happy."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Yes, I know, it's really short. But that's what this is meant to be. Just a short story. Just kind of a change of pace from what I usually write.<strong>

**Next update will be to Lucky Temptations.**

**Look forward to it!**


	3. A Man's Remorse

**Officer Down**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

A Man's Remorse

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hey there everybody. Here's the latest chapter of Officer Down. Just to let you know, this chapter has a primary focus on two of the story's OCs. Special thanks go out to Sqweebs and Ulti for this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2:12 PM<strong>

A young man with brown hair and sorrowful green eyes walked slowly through the waiting room holding a small bouquet of assorted flowers. He walked right past Konata, Sojiro, and officer Vickery, only pausing to glance at the officer before continuing down the hall.

"Who was that?" Sojiro asked officer Vickery.

"I don't know." Chris said. "But it looks like he was headed towards Yui's room." He said as he got up and followed a bit of a distance behind the man. Sure enough, after speaking shortly with a nurse, the strange man opened Yui's door and walked in.

"Excuse me, nurse?" Chris asked.

"What can I do for you officer?" The nurse asked on her way down the hall.

"Who was that man you spoke to just now?" Chris asked.

"Oh, he said that he knew the woman in that room." The nurse said. "He also asked for something to put those flowers in. He looked really distressed, didn't he?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Chris said as he moved past the nurse and watched the man discreetly through the window.

"I can't believe this." The man sighed, rubbing his forehead with his free hand. "God, I don't even know where to start."

"Yui, do you know this man?" Kanata asked.

"I can't really remember him that well, but I know I've seen him." Yui said as she tried to remember where she had seen this man before.

"I guess the only thing I can really start with is my sincerest apologies." The tired-looking man said with a sigh. "At the very least, I already took care of that ticket." He chuckled.

"Oh!" Yui exclaimed.

"You know who he is?" Kanata asked.

"Yeah! That's the guy I pulled over right before the accident!" Yui said. "What was his name again? Kyle something…" She said, knocking her head lightly in an attempt to remember. "Oh yeah! Queens! His name is Kyle Queens." She said.

"I still can't believe what happened." Kyle sighed. "I didn't see anything, and I didn't even hear about it until I got home after paying for the ticket. Hell, I only learned your name through the accident report." He said, a tear falling down his cheek. "I can't help but feel responsible for this whole thing." He sighed. "If I hadn't been speeding, you wouldn't have had to pull me over. Then you wouldn't have been in the road when that drunk came around."

"Excuse me." The nurse from earlier said as she went to move by officer Vickery. She was holding a small purple vase with blue butterfly patterns on it.

"It's okay." Chris said. "I'll take it in to him." He said as the nurse handed him the vase.

"Thanks." The nurse said with a smile before turning away to check on another patient.

"I mean it all kind of comes back to me." Kyle said, shaking his head. "If not for me, you would still be okay."

"Hey." Chris said as he shut the door behind him, surprising Kyle.

"Oh! Hello officer." Kyle said when he turned around and saw Chris's uniform.

"Sorry, I know I'm not a relative. I'll just be going now." Kyle said as Chris stopped him.

"Don't worry about that." Chris said as he handed Kyle the vase.

"Oh. Um, thank you." Kyle said as he took the vase from Chris. "So I take it you're one of her colleagues on the police force." He said as he put the flowers into the vase.

"I was her partner." Chris said. "Still am, technically." He sighed. "And I hope to be her partner for some time to come as well."

"I can't possibly apologize enough." Kyle said. "If I hadn't been speeding, she wouldn't have been where she was."

"That was you in the red car we pulled over?" Chris asked.

"Y- yeah." Kyle said as he put the vase down on the end table next to Yui's bed.

"Chris, please don't be too hard on him." Yui pleaded. "He's been hard enough on himself from the looks of things."

"Look, I'm really sorry about everything that happened." Kyle said. "It's all my fault that this happened to her."

"Look at me." Chris said.

As Kyle turned around, officer Vickery swiftly backhanded him across the face. "OW!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Chris!" Yui exclaimed.

"It wasn't your fault." Chris said, putting his hand down and sighing.

"But-" Kyle tried to protest.

"No. It wasn't your fault. After some reflection, I realized that it wasn't my fault either." Chris said. "She was… No. She is a police officer. This kind of thing is an occupational hazard. We can't help her through this by blaming ourselves." Chris said. "The best thing we can do for her right now is wait and keep hoping for her to pull through."

After a long pause, Kyle finally spoke again. "Thanks." He sighed. "I needed that. I don't think I'm going to stay here though. I just don't feel like I belong."

"That's fine." Chris said with a nod. "I'll bet Yui never expected you to be here to begin with. It means a lot that you came regardless."

"He's right." Yui said. "You don't even really know me. The fact that you came says a lot about you. Thank you Queens-san."

"I just wish I could help more." Kyle sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Chris said as he led Kyle out of the room. "For now though, how about you take a break with us in the waiting room."

"Oh no, I couldn't." Kyle said. "It just doesn't feel right."

"I understand." Chris said. "I'll probably be leaving soon too. Have a good day Mr.…"

"Queens. Kyle Queens." Kyle said.

"Alright Mr. Queens. My name is Chris Vickery. Hopefully we'll see each other again under better circumstances."

"Agreed." Kyle said as he shook Chris's hand and left the hospital.

"That was very nice of him to show up." Kanata said.

"Yeah. I'm really surprised about it. He even brought flowers." Yui said happily.

"He seems like a good person." Kanata said as she noticed Yui tense up a little bit. "Yui? What's the matter?"

"I don't know." Yui said. "I think I feel something… Something not very good."

"I think I feel it too." Kanata said. "I could be wrong, but I think your little sister might be in the building now."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I know these chapters are short, but they are supposed to be. This is only a short story, unlike my main stories. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed what was here.<strong>


	4. A Sister's Confession

**Officer Down**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

A Sister's Confession

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hello everyone, and welcome to the fourth chapter of Officer Down. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2:29 PM<strong>

"H- hello?" Yutaka asked at the front desk of the hospital. Her eyes were already turning red from the strain of crying and being wiped. Minami was standing behind her with one hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yes? May I help you?" The woman behind the desk asked, leaning on the counter a bit to get a better look at Yutaka. "Are you looking for somebody?"

"Y- yes." Yutaka stuttered. "I'm looking for my onee-san. She's hurt, and… And…" Yutaka said, fresh tears beginning to form.

"Oh no, please don't cry." The woman said as she came out from behind the counter and crouched down to eye level with the small girl. "Why don't you tell me your sister's name and I'll do the best I can, okay?"

"That would be very nice." Minami said with a nod.

"Okay then." The woman said as she got back behind the counter and brought up the patient list on her computer. "What was your sister's name?"

"Um. Her name is Yui Narumi." Yutaka said. "I'm really worried about her. How soon can I get to her?"

"This'll just take me a second." The desk worker said with a smile as she typed Yui's name into the computer.

"You know, you don't need to come with me if you don't want to, Minami-chan." Yutaka said.

"Yes I do." Minami said, looking down at Yutaka. "We already talked about this. I want to support you."

Yutaka sniffled loudly and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Thank you again, Minami-chan. You're always there when I need you."

"And I always will be." Minami said, patting Yutaka's hair comfortingly.

"It's nice to see sisters so close to each other." The woman at the computer said. "Anyways, your older sister is just in room 1-7. It's just down the hall and to your right." She said as she pointed down the hall. "I think some other people are already in the waiting room right now. It's just before the hallway in case there's anyone you know."

"Thank you very much." Both Yutaka and Minami said with a bow just before they walked over to the waiting room.

"Yu-chan! There you are!" Konata exclaimed as she saw Yutaka walk in.

"Hello Konata." Yutaka said. "Have you already seen her?"

"Yeah. Dad and I were in there about an hour ago." Konata said.

"And you're still here?" Yutaka asked.

"We knew you were coming, so we wanted to stick around to help you out." Sojiro said as he pulled Yutaka into a hug.

"Thanks, uncle Sojiro. You're the best." Yutaka said, sobbing a little bit onto her uncle's shoulder.

"Something tells me she won't need our support, dad." Konata said as she saw Minami walk into the waiting room as well.

"Oh, Minami-chan, right?" Sojiro asked as Yutaka let go of him and went back to Minami's side.

"Yes. Hello Mr. Izumi. Hello Konata-san." Minami said, bowing to both of the people in turn.

"You being here really means a lot." Sojiro said to both of the younger girls. "I'm sure Yui would be very happy to see you here."

"Would be?" Yutaka asked. "You mean she's not awake?" She asked, new tears forming in her eyes.

"Yet!" Minami reassured Yutaka. "She's not awake **yet**. Don't give up until it's over." She said, looking Yutaka in the eyes. "I'm here for you. Would you like to go see her now?" Minami asked.

"Mhmm." Yutaka nodded as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Come on. Let's go see your sister." Minami said as she led Yutaka out of the waiting room by the hand.

When they got to Yui's room, Yutaka's reaction was immediate. "Onee-san!" Yutaka cried as she bolted from Minami and ran straight for her sister.

"Wait!" Minami exclaimed as she quickly wrapped her arms around Yutaka to keep her from jumping up onto the bed. "Be careful, Yutaka. She's hurt." Minami said as Yutaka began to visibly relax.

"Sorry, Minami-chan. It's just-"

"It's okay. I understand." Minami said as she let go of Yutaka.

"Onee-chan…" Yutaka said. "I don't know if you can hear me right now, but please get better soon, okay?" She said as she leaned over and gave Yui a slight kiss on the cheek. "Please be okay, big sis. You can make it, I'm sure of it." Yutaka said as she returned to Minami's side.

"Yutaka." Yui sighed as she and Kanata watched Yutaka cry on Minami's shoulder. "I'm so sorry." Yui said as she floated down and tried to hug her little sister, tearing up a bit as she passed right through her.

"Huh?" Yutaka said, looking around the room briefly.

"What is it?" Minami asked.

"I thought I just felt something." Yutaka said. "What about you?"

Minami shook her head. "I'm sorry. I haven't noticed anything."

"Oh." Yutaka sighed. _"I know I felt something. Sis, if you're here, please get better."_ Yutaka thought. "Okay Minami-chan. I'm ready now." Yutaka said with a sniffle.

"Are you sure you still want to? I mean it might not be the best time." Minami said.

"This might be my last chance to say it." Yutaka said.

"Don't say that." Minami said. "She could still get better."

"I know, but I want to know that I said this just in case. I really want her to know, and I don't want to miss my last chance." Yutaka said, sad but confident.

"I understand." Minami said as she and Yutaka both stepped forward.

"Big sis, I have something I want you to know." Yutaka said as she grabbed Minami's hand tightly.

"Yutaka?" Yui said, wondering just what this could be about.

Yutaka hesitated for several seconds until Minami gave her a reassuring nod. "Okay." Yutaka nodded back. "Onee-san. Minami-chan and I are… Well… We're dating." She said, sighing afterwards as if she had just dropped a sack of bricks off her back.

"WHAT?!" Both Yui and Kanata exclaimed as they stared in disbelief at Yutaka and Minami.

"We've been together for a few months now." Minami said. "We just weren't sure how to tell you."

"I hope you heard us. And I hope you don't mind." Yutaka said. "And I'm sorry you didn't know until now." She said, beginning to sob again.

"Come on." Minami said. "Let's go sit with everyone else." She said as she led a lightly crying Yutaka out of the room while shedding a couple fresh tears of her own.

"Did you have any idea about that?" Kanata asked Yui as the door to the room closed.

"N- no." Yui said, still staring at the door. "I really had no idea."

"Well what do you think of it?" Kanata asked. "I'm not really sure how I feel about that, but I'm curious about you."

"Well…" Yui said. "As long as Yutaka is happy, I don't really mind. After all, that girl is very polite and responsible."

"You really think that?" Kanata asked.

"Sure." Yui nodded. "Besides, now I don't have to worry about some slimy guy taking advantage of her. She's in good hands. Even if they aren't mine." Yui said, her voice dropping severely at the end of her sentence.

"Hey, don't think like that." Kanata said. "It's slim, but there is still a chance that you might come out of this okay."

"You really think so, aunt Kanata?" Yui asked.

"Miracles have happened before." Kanata said with a nod. "But don't get your hopes up too high. It's only a slim chance."

"I know. I won't give up hope though. I'll fight to the end!" Yui exclaimed. As she did, she noticed her body respond by taking a slightly sharper breath than the usual slow rhythm.

"See that?" Kanata asked.

"Does that mean I might make a full recovery if I keep my spirits up?" Yui asked, pausing briefly. "No pun intended."

"It isn't impossible." Kanata said. "But it also isn't the most likely outcome. Still, it couldn't hurt to keep a positive outlook."

"Right. Happy Yui is in the house!" Yui exclaimed as she pumped her fist in the air.

"I suppose it's good to see a romance blossoming." Kanata said. "Even if it is between two women. I remember So-kun used to have all manner of books and manga about that kind of thing." Kanata giggled.

"Speaking of romance…" Yui said, looking a bit down all of the sudden. "I wonder where my husband is."

"Oh no…" Kanata whispered as they both turned their attention to the door, hoping that Kiyotaka Narumi would come running in at any moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: And so ends chapter 4. I'm really enjoying writing this story so far, which is why I'm kind of sad that it will be ending in the next chapter or two. As for how it will end, I'll allow the reviewers to speculate on that. I'm not saying anything about it until it happens.<strong>

**Next update will be to A New hunt.**

**Look forward to it!**


End file.
